Fifty Ways
by MollyTheWanderer
Summary: Ben Ten One sentence challenge. Fifty themes, fifty sentences.


Title: Fifty ways.

Author: MollyTheWanderer

Notes: Continuity follows up to the first episode of "Alien Force" (Squire makes an appearance cause he's cute) so some of this might not fit with cannon. Since I don't particularly like AF, I don't really care. Also, some of the entries can apply to multiple characters at one time. Title taken from Paul Simon, theme list taken from Totto-chan (go read her XXX-Holic version).

Disclaimer: If I owned them this wouldn't be fan fiction and the show would be a lot better…maybe.

* * *

1 Walking: Ben doesn't like walking, he prefers running, skating, flying; anything that goes fast and doesn't focus on the details, they just get in the way.

2 Waltz: If he wasn't so angry at her, Ben might have actually enjoyed dancing with Gwen.

3 Wishes: There are a number of things Max wishes he'd done differently, seeing Ben and Gwen reminds him of the things he's glad he did right.

4 Wonder: Kevin wonders what it's like to have a real family, the way Ben does.

5Worry: The more Gwen worries, the louder Ben gets; the more Ben yells, the more Gwen worries.

6 Whimsy: Max can't help but get a kick out of the faces his grandchildren make when he tells them what's for dinner.

7 Wasteland: Ben doesn't like the null void, frankly it scares the hell out of him (but he won't tell Gwen or Grandpa that, heroes don't get scared).

8 Whiskey and Rum: Sometimes, Kevin would close his eyes and remember the way his parents smelled, like whiskey and rum and all the other things that parents shouldn't smell like, but they were still his, weren't they?

9 War: It seems like Ben's whole life is a battle, and that suits him fine.

10 Weddings: Most girls want their dad to walk them down the aisle; Gwen asked Ben to do it.

11 Birthday: It's become an annual tradition in their "family", Ben and Gwen bake the cake together and they give it to Grandpa Max together; they're trying to change the future.

12 Blessing: Grandpa Max smiled and said "I trust you, Ben."

13 Bias: Ben is sure that Kevin is a jerk, always has been, always will be.

14 Burning: Every time Ben went Heat Blast fire surged through his veins, the power always left him feeling a little egotistical.

15 Breathing: Gwen stays up until long after her cousin and grandfather have fallen asleep and listens to the gentle sound of the two people most important to her gently breathing.

16 Breaking: The remains of the Rustbuckets door are further proof that Ben rushed into things without thinking again.

17 Belief: Ben wont press the button unless he's sure; sure of himself, sure of his allies, sure of a victory.

18 Balloon: Gwen stopped buying balloons when she realized Ben would _always_ be the one to pop them, when he started distancing himself from her, she bought every balloon she could get her hands on.

19 Balcony: Kevin screamed when his arm popped out of its socket, but that didn't stop him from pulling Gwen up and over the edge.

20 Bane: There's a great deal of power in being the sworn enemy of Vilgax, Ben just doesn't know how to manipulate it; yet.

21 Quiet: Max appreciates the quiet that comes after a battle, but given the choice he'd much prefer listening to his grandchildren bicker and fight like they used too.

22 Quirks: Resting against the side of the car, Gwen leaned against her cousin's shoulder, "Do you still refuse to wear colored socks?" Ben shoved her.

23 Question: Ben stared at his plate bemusedly, "What is this?"

24 Quarrel: Oh what Max wouldn't give for an extra room in the Rust Bucket sometimes.

25 Quitting: It rained the day Max hung up his plumber suit for good, though he couldn't shake the feeling of dejavu, maybe he'd get to give the suit the go around again, someday.

26 Jump: Kevin pulled the car up alongside Animo's truck and hoped that Ben would trust him enough not to swerve.

27 Jester: Stuck in Charmcaster's body, Gwen was getting tired of being called Princess; she couldn't believe she was starting to miss Ben.

28 Jousting: Ben looked between Squire and the man on horseback, "You're kidding, right?"

29 Jewel: After a little research, Gwen started sewing little rubies into Ben's jackets for luck (she didn't tell him though).

30 Just: Ben refused to attend the funeral on the principal that heroes, specifically his grandfather, don't die, they just fade away, or in this case, they get sucked into interdimensional portals.

31 Smirk: Was it just Kevin, or was Gwen genuinely happy to see him these days?

32 Sorrow: It's hard to be the brave one when inside you're breaking.

33 Stupidity: Ben was pretty sure that the wanton collateral damage done to the surrounding buildings wasn't his fault this time.

34 Serenade: "What light through yonder…crap, Ben this is Lame!"

35 Sarcasm: Gwen does her best to keep the smile out of her voice when Ben comes back dripping in stinking green goo.

36 Sordid: Ben was very interested in why so many of his aliens were gross, but seeing as they usually came in handy he wasn't about to complain.

37 Soliloquy: "Why did you do it? It should have been me. It should have been me!!"

38 Sojourn: Max wasn't surprised to find himself trapped in the null void, and to be perfectly honest he wasn't really upset about it either.

39 Share: Although it would cost him the fulfillment of a raspberry soy shake, Ben had no problem handing his cup over to the wailing ten year old.

40 Solitary: Kevin knew he had screwed up, so he'd just have to fix this problem on his own.

41 Nowhere: I think fate hates me, he keeps sending me to the null void.

42 Neutral: Gwen refused to take sides when the boys got into a fight and opted to glare at them both from the safety of the back seat.

43 Nuance: Kevin remembers the way Her voice sounded all those years ago, and almost imagines he can hear it in the voice of his small son.

44 Near: The house is so close, Ben can smell his mothers cooking; he passes out on the lawn.

45 Natural: Gwen wishes her mother would stop looking at her like that.

46 Horizon: Half a tank of gas, enough snacks to keep them happy for the night, Ben and Kevin are gonna race the sun.

47 Valiant: Max loved his job, even if nobody knew what he was really doing at the plant, it was good work.

48 Virtuous: Azmuth says Ben is the only person worthy of the omnitrix, Gwen couldn't agree more.

49 Victory: The day Ken was born was the happiest day of Ben's life.

50 Defeat: Ben can hear his Grandpa's voice in his head, 'You can't win them all.' it doesn't make him feel better.

**Fin.**


End file.
